


Safety of McCoy

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: Life With Leonard McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Leonard McCoy takes care of the reader after she comes to the clinic.





	Safety of McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to Tumblr

Academy Era:

You had exhausted all options. You moved to different cities and made new friends. You had filed numerous restraining orders and he had just laughed. What had you done in this life or the last to deserve any of this horror? You had thought that he was the one and that he had loved you; evidently, he just loved torturing you. He would let you leave and then he would hunt you down. Not much scared you, but he genuinely did.

You had moved to San Francisco a few weeks ago on yet another attempt to flee from him, and so far it appeared he hadn’t caught up. You were wrong of course, cause as you walked home from your shift at the hospital, there was a letter on your door in all to familiar hand. He had found you, again. Obviously, he was growing tired of your game and he intended to finish it. His idea of finishing things usually resulted in body bags and morgue trips. He had killed before and when you found out, you ran. That was the first time you fled from him.

You had no clue what to do and you were scared, so you didn’t bother going into the house. You knew that Starfleet ran an outreach program as a charity operation. You would go there for the night and figure things out where you knew that you were safe. You realized only after arriving that you were on the verge of a Panic Attack and thought a checkup would be a good idea. Cadets ran this place as part of their requirements and this meant that there were medical cadets here as well.

You walked up to the intake and told them what was going on. A grumpy looking cadet walked over as you approached, but had stopped talking so you could get signed in. As you spoke, he seemed to get grumpier and grumpier until it was out and out anger. Your voice wavered as you told them and finally he snapped. He reached for your arm and before you knew it, he was hauling you to the back towards medical. He told the intake counter not to check you in and as far as anyone was concerned, you didn’t exist to them.

To say you were confused would be an understatement. It wasn’t until you arrived at your apparent destination, he stopped and asked if you were alright. You nodded awkwardly. It must have dawned on him that you didn’t know who he was cause he made a quick little introduction something to the tune of “I am Dr. Leonard McCoy, I am a Star Fleet medical cadet and I am here to help you”. It was short, sweet and to the point.

You sat in medical for the rest of the night and it became apparent that one of three things had happened. One, he had just arrived when you had. Two, he picked up a double to stay with you. Or three, he stayed past his shift to protect you. Any way you looked at it, he was here, and you felt safe. So you spent hours watching him. Now that he had calmed down from whatever had angered him, he was actually quite handsome. His short dark hair was a little ruffled from the long shift, but when you had first arrived it was still laying perfectly. His eyes had you transfixed for the longest time cause you couldn’t figure out the color. Were they green? Brown? Hazel?

After a few hours, he came over to check on you, even though he hadn’t wandered out of your line of sight all night. He must have been on break because he didn’t immediately leave. Instead, he pulled up a chair and made small talk with you. He was curious about you. He was impressed that you had had the courage to come here and seek help. He knew many who never would have admitted that they needed help and would have rather died than ask. What interested him the most, however, was how calm you had been despite being on the verge of a panic attack. The only thing he could compare it to was someone with medical or emergency training. No matter, he wanted to know everything about you and how you wound up here. You sat there and regarded him quietly for a moment, deciding what to tell him. His eyes caught your attention long enough for you to decide that right now, They were the most beautiful forest green. You decided to tell him everything.

Your story started off so sweet and innocent. You had fallen in love when you were in Med school and he had quickly had become your world. He was tall, you loved it. When he held you close, your ear was at the same level as his heart. His eyes were like the ocean off the coast of New York. It reminded you of your home. His hair was as black as a raven’s wing. And his arms were strong enough to keep you in place. You thought he loved you and he was always so sweet. You were together for six months. That’s when he stopped letting you leave the house unless he was with you. Then your best friend, which happened to be a guy, turned up dead. It was quickly ruled as a homicide. You knew it had been your boyfriend so you ran. He followed. Every friend you made ended up dead too and you stopped letting people in. He still came after you and you only ever stayed somewhere for a month and moved. So many restraining orders were filed and ignored and the police never could find him. You had come home today to a letter on your door and decided that now was the time to ask for help. He was getting tired of this game and he intended to finish it. You thought Starfleet could protect you. And now you were sitting there talking to him.

He was shocked at your story. Leonard had never imagined anything like that would be following you. He knew the only way to keep you safe was for you to join Starfleet as an officer. You were a doctor and Starfleet always needed medical personnel. He also very much felt like he had to protect you. He didn’t know why, but it was a feeling deep within his bones, and he couldn’t ignore the way his gut wretched when you first came in and the pang of hurt that had grabbed his heart when you had started your story.

Three Months Later:

You had officially been a medical cadet for Starfleet for two months now and you finally felt safe enough to make friends. Leonard was always by your side. If you ever had to leave Starfleet lands, he was out there with you. His friend and roommate, Jim, also went with you. Though he said it was just cause he really wanted to fight, you knew that he was just as protective of you as Leonard was. You had taken to calling Leonard, Lee, and Jim was usually Jackass.

You loved your friends and they meant the world, stars, and universe to you. You owed this fresh start to Lee. He had fought to get you into the accelerated program that placed you in his class. You would graduate together this way. He had also told Starfleet about the stalking, murderous boyfriend. He made you safe and you were starting to love him.

Little did you know, he had loved you the minute that he laid eyes on you. With everything that he learned about you, the more he had to love. You were so smart. You were on the same level as him as a doctor.

You were assigned to the clinic for medical duty, unfortunately, it was during Lee’s lecture and Jim was in history class. So, off you ventured by yourself. You arrived at the clinic unscathed and started your shift. It was a six-hour shift. Probably to cover for the main staff’s transition. You were surprised to be called to the front desk for medical intake of a homeless man. You didn’t usually do the intakes. Then it dawned on you that that was because Dr. McCoy usually did them and he wasn’t here.

At first, you didn’t even recognize him. He looked the part of every homeless person you had seen during your time with Starfleet medical. He recognized you instantly. You were gathering up the proper forms when someone started screaming. You realized too late that they were screaming gun. You felt it before you heard it. A sharp burn. Your brain couldn’t process. Security ran in and shot the gunman dead. There were not qualified doctors at the clinic during the shooting besides you. Now you were bleeding out and no one could stop it. Medical called for Dr. McCoy, the most qualified surgeon Starfleet had to come in. They wouldn’t tell him why over the comm, but he had a feeling it was about you.

When he got there he was whisked back to the “emergency room” that was set up. There you were, unconscious and bleeding badly. They told him what happened and he just knew it was your ex-boyfriend. The only good thing to come of this was the fact he was dead and would no longer be a threat to you. If you survived. He tried not to think like that as he worked, but the blood wouldn’t stop flowing. He was scared. He finally could admit to himself just how much he loved you. Now, he was faced with the all too real possibility of losing you before you knew. He worked for what felt like days. Really it was only about three hours.

The blood stopped, but you had now been out of surgery longer than you had been in, and you still hadn’t woken up. Jim was at the clinic now too, you hadn’t been transferred to Starfleet medical yet, on Lee’s orders. He didn’t think you would make the trip alive. Jim wouldn’t stop pacing and Lee wouldn’t stop snapping at everything that moved.

When you finally started to wake up, he let out a relieved sob and Jim sank into a chair with his face in his hands. He never will admit that in that moment he did cry. You were alive and he was so overtaken that he did cry. Leonard raced to your side, not that he was far from it already and just held you so close. Careful not to move you so much that you started bleeding again. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and his eyes were so full of love. You didn’t know why he was crying, but you could feel your own tears falling and ever so slowly your fingers found his cheek and brushed the tears away. It was quite the chore, but it was one you would gladly do for eternity.

He moved and kissed your forehead and then replaced his warm lips with his own forehead. His lips now centimeters from your own, yet neither of you moved to fill the distance. Instead, he did something better. The three words you had always dreamed about now fell shyly from his lips.

“I Love you.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him. You had dreamed that he would feel the same about you that you did about him; now, he did.

“I Love you too, Lee.” The words rolled off from your tongue like it was an everyday thing. And to you they were. Often, when he was out of earshot, you would say those words to yourself. You never thought that you would say them to him or that he would say them to you first. But you were glad that he did.

One year later:

You and Lee started dating almost the same day. He had saved your life in so many ways, and because of the drama with Nero, you had both been posted to the USS Enterprise together, though he was your boss. Jim was your captain and had gladly granted you two shared quarters. Everything was perfect and it was your anniversary.

You and Lee had the day off to celebrate courtesy of Kirk. The same Captain Kirk who acted off every time you had seen him today. Dinner was to be in a private observation deck overlooking space. Even though Lee hated it and said it was dangerous, he not so secretly loved the way you smiled when you looked out at the stars.

It was a lovely dinner. Jim had loaned Lee his personal replicator, which made the best food on the ship, for the meal. Everything what absolute perfect and right in your world. You couldn’t imagine it getting any better. You stood at the railing overlooking the expanse of space, happy to have the love of your life by your side.

After a while, Lee spoke up. He looked a little flustered at first, but after a glance over his shoulder, he settled down and turned to you. You beamed at him. Then, he got down on one knee. Your hand flew to your mouth. You couldn’t believe it.

“(Y/N), I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I fell in love with you, even more, when we talked for the first time. I couldn’t have chosen a better person to walk with at graduation and I am so lucky that I have you as a partner here on the Enterprise. But most importantly, I am so glad that I have you by my side and in my heart. I have thought about this for a year, (Y/N) will you make me the luckiest man in the universe and Marry me?”

Your knees gave out and you fell to his level, though he made sure it was a soft landing. You wrapped him in the biggest hug ever and with your face buried in his neck, right by his ear, you could only manage two words.

“Lee, YES!”

You heard cheers from behind you and realized that all of your friends and family were there. Jim was popping open some champagne. Sulu was beaming and Chekov was doing a little jig beside him. Uhura and Spock were smiling over to you. Scotty and Keenser were standing to the side and saluted you two when you looked over at them. Once Jim had poured all of the champagne, they all toasted the great doctors’ engagement. You had been wrong, now your life was perfect.

Naturally, Jim declared that he wanted to Wed you two. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu started arguing over who would be the best man. You looked at Uhura and just gave her the nod. The nod that told her that she was the maid of honor.

That night, all was right aboard the USS Enterprise as the crew collectively celebrated love and happiness. As for you and Lee, it could only get better…


End file.
